


Moments of Weakness

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ryu has a moment of weakness.





	Moments of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

Moments of Weakness

He knew it would surprise most of those he knew to learn that he did occaisionally wake up in a strange bed with his arms thrown around another person. He did sometimes have a moment of weakness and crave contact with another soul that wasn’t limited simply to testing his skills or as part of his training.

Some times he even welcomed these moments of weakness as it reminded him that he was still human and not like Akuma. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and began to extract himself from the man who’s bed he was currently sharing. He didn’t even have to look down to see the resemblance to his only friend. They all looked like Ken to some degree male or female he was always drawn to someone who looked like Ken during these moments of weakness. He wondered if that spoke of some deep buried feelings for his chosen brother or if it was only something about how Ken was the one person who truly knew him.

He wondered if when he felt weak enough to allow himself these moments of human contact he was really just missing his friend. He knew these moments tended when the time between when he and Ken had seen each other had gone beyond the normal amount. The man muttered something asking him to come back to bed but he ignored it and dressed quickly. He grabbed his bag and let himself out of the man’s apartment and headed away. He had gotten the weakness out of his system so he had training to get back too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
